Obotchaman's Cats
|Anime debut = "Who is the World's Number One!!"|race = Cats|FamConnect = Obotchaman(Owner) 5 Baby Kittens (Filler-only Offsprings)|gender = Black/White Cat: Male Pink Cat: Female|occupation = Pets|image = |-|Manga = |-|1981 Anime = }}'''Obotchaman's Cats '''are a pair of cats that are owned by Obotchaman. History Who is the World's Number One!! When Arale and her friends are walking home from school, they find a box containing a couple of kittens. The box says that they are two abandoned kittens. Arale takes both of the kittens to her home to keep them, but Senbei overreacts and tells her they can't keep them since he hates cats. Arale takes the kittens to Obotchaman to see if he can keep and care for them. Obotchaman would like to keep them, but he worries about how he can't afford their food. Arale tells him to feed the kittens Robovita-A, but Obotchaman thinks that he and Arale are the only ones who can drink it since they're Androids. Arale asks if 400 000 Yen is a lot of money, referring to the upcoming "Who's the Strongest in the World?!" contest being held by Akira Toriyama. Arale ends up participating in the contest to win Obotchaman all the money he needs to feed the kittens. Obotchaman stays back from the contest to care for his new kittens. When Arale ends up winning the contest, she immediately uses all the money to buy a truckload of cat food for the kittens. We Don't Need these Cats!! Obotchaman's cat ends up having a litter of 5 kittens. The mother cat develops a large appetite so she can feed the babies. This causes a problem since Obotchaman's cat food won't last forever and the food would be gone quickly due to the mother cats cravings. Obotchaman has no choice but to find another home for his cat's kittens.The three decide to take the kittens to the Norimaki Household again in an attempt to give them a home they needed.Just like the previous time, Senbei freaks out at them about his hatred of cats. Arale is more stubborn about keeping the kittens than before, but Senbei continues to object keeping any due to his viewpoint. He calls them devious demons and Obotchaman decides that the Norimaki Residence would not be a good home for them regardless. Akane tells him to bring the kittens to school for eager students that would be able to take care of them. Once Obotchaman brings the 5 kittens to school, his classmates all have a large ring of rock-paper-scissors matches to determine who will be able to take home a kitten. 5 students including Peasuke win and take a single kitten to keep. However, once the students take their kittens home, all 5 return back to their parent cats at dawn. This confuses and upsets Obotchaman, since he can't take in all 7 felines due to his lacking job paycheck required to feed and care for them. Arale, Obotchaman, Akane and Peasuke take the cats back to Obotchaman's house to think of another solution to their problem. They decide to walk about Penguin Village with all the felines in boxes, asking people such as Pero (Toei Animation's Mascot) to adopt their cute, cute kittens. Eventually since it was getting late and conflict arises, Aoi takes Akane back to the Coffee Pot. When Arale, Obotchaman and Peasuke pass the Barber Shop, Kurikinton tells Peasuke he has a phone call from Hiyoko. Arale and Obotchaman end up waiting for him to return until nightfall, but his call went on forever. Desperately, the pair go door-to-door to find people who will take in the kittens. Back at the Norimaki home, Senbei explains his distaste of cats to Midori. He hates them due to a girl he liked during childhood having a kitten of her own. While they walked together, young Senbei really needed to go to poop. Senbei runs off to a bush and the girl with her kitten in hand followed him, to find his bare butt exposed to take a break. Embarrassed, she runs away with the cat, who stared back at Senbei. Midori tells him that he should give cats a second chance and that they're known to be lucky. Arale and Obotchaman come across a home with a goat family, who almost take in the kittens. However, the mother goat is very reluctant to the idea even when her son begs her to keep them. They close the door to have dinner. Defeated, Arale and Obotchaman go up a hill with all the cats in the boxes who cried out for food. Moments later, the goat boy runs after them with a large carton of milk. He tells them he wishes to keep them, but his family won't allow it. Despite that, he gives them the milk so the cats have a meal for the night. He goes home after Arale and Obotchaman thank him from the bottom of their (artificial) hearts. They feed the milk to the kittens from their fingertips and eventually Senbei comes by on a motorcycle looking for them. He decides that he wants to give felines a second chance and when he bonds with a cat, Senbei realizes they aren't bad after all. Senbei finally agrees to give the 5 kittens a home to Arale's excitement. The kittens don't run away since their parents are quite nearby at Obotchaman's house. Many children come over to the Norimaki Residence to play with the 5 kittens and Senbei regrets keeping them due to his face being scratched up by them. Since this is an anime exclusive episode, the 5 kittens don't live in the household in canon, but it's presumed for the rest of the duration of Dr. Slump Arale-chan that they are members of the Norimaki Residence. Other Media Dragon Ball At Coffee Pot, Obotchaman is seen talking to Akane about how he was going to get a part-time job to feed his cats over spring break. Dragon Ball Super Obotchaman's cats are seen drinking milk together beside Obotchaman in the beginning segment of the 69th episode of Dragon Ball Super. Their colors have been changed from Black/White to Brown/Beige and Pink to White respectively. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters